


Can You Turn the Music Off?

by impalawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalawinchester/pseuds/impalawinchester
Summary: The reader runs into Sam and Dean on a hunt, and Dean pretty quickly find himself taken with you - he even turns off his classic rock for you. A corny pick up line, a car ride, and a flustered Winchester.  What could be better?





	Can You Turn the Music Off?

You’re sitting in the backseat of the Winchesters’ Impala. Your own car was totaled by the damn demon and laying in a heap of metal and rubber back by the house it was hiding out in. So you grabbed what you could get to and asked Dean for a ride back to your motel, where you could surely find a car to hot wire. 

You’d never worked with the Winchesters, but you’d heard the stories from your hunter friends. The two brothers who’d died a handful of times each, rumored to have let loose some evil into the world, but they also managed to save it a few times, too. 

So when you’d pulled up to the demon’s safe house and found Sam and Dean already there, your instinct was to tuck your tail and run away. But you were ashamed of yourself for thinking that. 

You’d forced yourself to go introduce yourself, wincing a little when they obviously had never heard of you and you’d heard lots about them. And Dean was just as attractive as Jo said he was. 

You cleaned up the hunt with them. You were more of stealth hunter, little tricks and traps to get your work done. Sam and Dean shot first and asked questions later, barged in, and put up a hell of a fight when they ran into a slew of other demons also hiding out at the house. 

You’d managed to save Dean’s life. So there was that going for you. 

And the ride home was pleasant enough, with Sam politely asking you questions and you answering them, and you even asked a few of your own. But all the burning curiosity inside you had yet to be settled, because you couldn’t just ask someone if they really were Lucifer’s true vessel, now could you?

The one question you did manage to ask, though, was if Dean could turn the music off, because you were trying to have a conversation with Sam and the fucking Motorhead was obnoxious. 

Dean paused for a minute and Sam glanced over, seeming to be waiting for something to happen. What, you didn’t know, and couldn’t begin to guess. 

“Yeah, fine,” Dean said and flicked off the radio. 

“Dude,” Sam said, mouth open in shock. 

“You just met and you’re already whipped?” he asked incredulously. 

“What?” you asked. But neither seemed to hear you.

“Shut up. I owed her one. She saved my life,” Dean said and glanced in the rear view at you. 

“I’ve saved your life. And you won’t even turn the music down a little if I ask you to,” Sam persisted. 

“What do you want me to say, Sam?” Sam was silent for a heavy second but then he laughed. 

“Nothing, man. Just surprised.” And so time went on. 

Turned out you were staying at the same motel as the boys, so Dean killed the engine and Sam shook your hand goodbye, said it was good to meet you, reminded you to call if you needed anything. You said you would. 

You nodded to Dean and turned to go back to your room, pick up your things, and hit the road again. But Dean chased after you, touched your arm just outside your door.

“Did I leave something in the car?” you asked. 

“No, you didn’t,” Dean answered, “I just – uh. I just wanted to say thanks. For what you did back there.” 

“Just doing my job,” you reminded him. Dean looked down at his boots. Where was the confident lady killer you’d heard Dean Winchester was? You laughed a little, but quickly stifled it. Didn’t want to hurt his ego. 

“What?” he asked anyway. 

“You’re just – not what I expected,” you said carefully.

“What did you expect?” 

“An arrogant dick that hits on anything that moves,” you told him honestly. He chuckled. 

“I am smooth with the ladies,” he said.

“Not according to this lady.” He smirked. 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“Shoot,” you said, leaning against the door behind you. 

“Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I see.”

“And you went there,” you said, but you were laughing. He smirked again. 

“I’ll see you around,” he told you, kissed you so quickly you weren’t even sure it happened, and he was gone.


End file.
